Just How Many More Times?
by Sandy Coat
Summary: Twilight Sparkle wakes up in her new castle the day after her latest victory. At first all is fine, but later it turns out that life has something else in store for her. Will she and her friends be able to win against a new enemy?


**Just How Many More Times?** **Chapter 1 – After the victory**

Twilight woke up, as usual, at 6 a.m. Her entire body ached, her head wasn't in its best shape either, and her mood was lousy, as it usually was when she had all reasons to be happy. She didn't recognize at once the blue ceiling above, so unusually high above, and at first she thought that she had spent the night in the Crystal Palace belonging to her brother and sister-in-law, and it's just some room she had never seen, but then, suddenly, remembered everything.

Squirming from a pain that was almost physical in its intensity, when with her mental eye she saw again her half-ruined, burning library, she ordered herself not to submit to tears. The books that hadn't been completely burned she could try and restore with a few recently learned spells; Owlowiscious was alive, and she had a roof, so what else do you want, silly, she asked herself, but her mood got even worse.

At any rate, she didn't feel like singing that song about everything being fine in Ponyville and the sun shining. Not that Twilight ever felt like singing that ridiculous improvisation in the morning; she understood the first time around that it was a bad idea and a bad sign. It was, no doubt, Discord, who put her up to it the first time, judging by what happened immediately afterwards.

Having started remembering, Twilight couldn't stop. Her mind was flooded with memories of the adventures she had been through with her friends, the evil creatures they had encountered and triumphs of their multiple victories. 'Where do these horrible creatures all wanting to rule Equestria come from and why after a thousand years of sitting quietly they all had to come to light now, in the years of my youth? Why me? I also want to enjoy life, the same as any young pony; I want to date a young stallion and laugh hard with him under the moon! That guard in Cadance's palace is really very cute…'

Having got lost in her thoughts, Twilight didn't notice at once that she was still lying in bed, which wasn't like her at all. She made herself get up, but decided not to wake Spike for once. She remembered that the little one had received his fair share of hardships the day before.

She needed to survey her new living quarters, then to see the ashes of her old home and see what could be salvaged. While moving from room to room she found an exact copy of her burned library – both stories and even the cellar. All books were in their places and even the bookmarks put there by Twilight herself were preserved. 'It seems I've underestimated our little chest,' thought Twilight. 'Well, that's one problem gone!'

Owlowiscious slept peacefully in his usual place. Having walked to the spot where the library had been – it wasn't at all far – Twilight couldn't find even a trace of the burnt-out tree. The chest, apparently, didn't want to upset the good citizens of Ponyville with such an unseemly sight.

The chest itself was easily found too, in the throne-room in a small alcove behind the curtain. Twilight scanned its aura and found several protective spells created by all three older Princesses to shield the chest – but not, of course, from her. Spells bearing Discord's signature she couldn't find – apparently, there was not enough trust placed in him yet, after his recent treachery. Twilight quickly added a couple of her own spells and sat upon her new throne. Her agreement with her friends was as follows: they all live where they always lived doing their own work, but the throne-room would become the place where they all gather to make important decisions. In case there's danger Twilight gave all her friends small silver bells. 'I put a spell on them – simple, but effective,' she said. 'As soon as one of them rings, all others will, too, no matter how far away from each other they happen to be. They'll ring to let you know that you should abandon whatever you are doing and rush here – Equestria is in danger!'

'Awesome!' cried Rainbow Dash, as usual, and Pinkie Pie, of course, immediately tested hers. Twilight remembered how easily she could have lost her friends just a few hours before, so she didn't get angry and just reminded them once again not to use the bells unless there was really an emergency.

To the Princesses she gave similar bells, but golden, in case she and her friends got really stuck. Discord and Spike received bronze ones – to be honest, Twilight did that just to prevent them from getting offended. She didn't plan to use those.

Meanwhile the day went by, apparently taking its normal course. By the time lunch arrived Twilight's gloomy mood was gone, and she was habitually reading her books. Her friends were doing their normal work also, but in the evening they planned a picnic on the edge of the Everfree Forest, and Applejack even had promised to bring her best cider.

**Chapter 2 – New enemy**

Daring Do slept, the soundness of her sleep matching the hard work of the day. The famous heroine had barely reached home after her flight to Las Pegasus undertaken to take the script of her new book to the publisher when Ahuizotl and his cronies decided to bother her again, so it was a busy day indeed. But her sleep was soon disturbed by unexpected and loud sounds. She initially mistook them for part of her disturbed dreams, but the sound grew louder, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. Sure enough, that was Ahuizotl again. This freak, apparently, never sleeps, thought Daring and opened the door wider to see what her long-time enemy had prepared for her this time. The darkness was dispersed by the light of multiple torches, and shouts of many ponies mixed with muddled growls of predators. Ahuizotl had brought his entire gang, so it must have been an important fight.

Zecora in Everfree forest couldn't sleep at all. Weird premonitions tormented the soul of the wise and mighty zebra. Having finally given up – there was no way she could sleep that night – Zecora went outside. High above something looking like a cloud but darker and bigger than any cloud she had ever seen traversed the sky faster than wind. With a stifled horrified groan Zecora rushed back into her hut and hurriedly started stirring something in her unfailing cauldron.

As for Twilight, she had nightmares again. In them Tirek won, and Equestria was burning under his hoofs. It had been really very close. Twilight woke up over and over again, awash in cold sweat, so at dawn she smelled like a harness stallion after a working shift and had to take a bath with magical shampoo. While her beautiful lavender-colored coat dried in the sun, Twilight indulged in thoughts about why it was her destiny to save Equestria if not the entire world several times a year and whether such a role was suitable for the Princess of Friendship. But her musings were disturbed by clatter of hoofs. The white coat and the golden armor of one of Celestia's guards couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

'Your Highness, Princess Celestia is awaiting you and your friends in her palace urgently! Equestria needs your help again!' reported the genuflectory guard. 'Just how many more times?' beseeched Twilight in her mind, but out loud she replied in her usual crisp, almost military manner, 'Please let Her Highness know that we will arrive as soon as we possibly can!' The white Pegasus bowed and soared up into the blue summer sky.

It's 12 hours to Canterlot by train. The railroad winds too much around the mountain and often dives into tunnels. It's quicker on hoof, but Twilight winced at the thought of how she had to make it with "Tom" on her back under malicious glances of her friends who had suddenly lost their mind. No, they wouldn't go by train or hike. She had forgiven Discord, or thought she had, but now she shuddered with sudden rage. With an effort of her will Twilight made herself stop thinking of irrelevant things, rang the silver bell and went towards the annex where she had put her new chariot. Her friends scared out of their wits were galloping and flying towards her from all directions.

The new chariot was a gift received together with the palace, just the day before yesterday. By air to Canterlot is hardly five minutes, and Twilight wasn't going to waste her time calling for Pegasus guards. Instead, she resolutely put the harness on herself. Other Princesses would never have thought of doing that, but for Twilight it was quite a typical thing to do, forgetting her title for the sake of a good deed. Rainbow and Fluttershy joined her, three flightless friends jumped into the chariot and soon they all were high in the sky. Spike settled down beside Rarity at the very last moment.

'Next time, Rainbow will be the mainstay,' was about the only thought Twilight had the time to think, and next thing she knew, she was looking down at the stone houses and paved streets of Canterlot. Here is the Palace! 'Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could!'

How many times did she repeat this sentence in the past? How many times did her mentor rise from her throne to greet her with the same preoccupied look? Luna and Cadance didn't look very cheerful either, which was the norm these days, and Twilight, having given up in her mind, prepared herself to listen to the new assignment.

'The day before yesterday, when the whole staff were busy restoring Tirek to his cell in Tartar, they failed unforgivably, ' Celestia began instead of exchanging usual greetings. 'While they were messing about with Tirek and putting spells on the lock, the protective aura on the adjacent cell weakened for a short while. That was enough for a much more dangerous enemy to escape. His name is Ranhorn, and his powers are great. Unlike Tirek, he has no physical body and looks more like a dark shadow that penetrates the narrowest cracks, shrouds great areas in darkness and does great evil everywhere it can reach. And sometimes he can look like a black storm-cloud that fulminates and burns everything in its path. '

Nothing new here, thought Twilight. Sombra didn't have much of a body at first, and Nightmare Moon entertained herself playing similar games too. We'll cope.

'Ranhorn's escape wasn't immediately discovered,' her mentor continued. 'By the time we knew of the disaster, his strength had grown significantly. The rumor is, the Elements of Harmony have no power to destroy him anymore, but there is no villain who can't be conquered, and if Equestria has anypony who can do it, that's you, Princess of Friendship, as you have proven more than once. Oh, and this time not only your friends, but your brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadance will go with you. As for me and my sister, no matter how much we long to share your quest, our duty is to stay here and protect Canterlot from the enemy's evil deeds.'

On the map of Equestria Twilight received from her mentor a remote southern region was marked, and the friends immediately recognized the place where they went once to help A.K. Yearling, the writer, with her domestic chores, but ended up meeting the real Daring Do. Now, nothing would hold Rainbow Dash – she had to turn to the offensive at once. The chest they had taken with themselves earlier, just in case, and that was lucky. Cadance and Shining Armor decided to stay in Canterlot for now to provide backup.

The closer they got to their destination, the more obvious was Ranhorn's influence, the darker the sky, the grayer the grass below. Applejack burst into tears at the sight of a burnt village – her distant relatives had lived there. The forest where Daring Do lived was not in its best shape either – burnt in places and suffering from an unknown disease of plants in others. Daring Do's house was just a burnt-out shell. She herself was nowhere to be seen.

'She has been captured, we must save her!' yelled Rainbow Dash, crazy with grief. Naturally, nopony quarreled with this: their mission was so save anypony and everypony in Equestria, and, besides, a strong ally like Daring might have been of great use.

**Chapter 3 – Claws of Ahuizotl**

Guided by their excellent knowledge of the surrounding lands gained from numerous Daring Do books, Rainbow Dash and Twilight quickly discovered yet another castle. Either Ahuizotl had at least thirty, or he spent all his leisure time building new ones. Ranhorn's presence was especially obvious here, from which the friends concluded that the two villains had struck a deal. It didn't surprise them at all in the light of recent events. Having sneaked into the castle they quickly found Daring who was tied to a large column. For an experienced adventuress that Daring was such a rope would have presented no problem if it weren't enchanted, and Twilight immediately smelled a rat. Ahuizotl had no magic and couldn't put a spell on the rope, so it must have been Ranhorn's work. But she had no time to tell her friends about her conclusion – Rainbow Dash rushed to free her idol and immediately triggered a magic intruder alarm. The noise and clang she thus produced would have awoken the dead, and in less than three minutes all seven ponies and Spike stood tied to different columns.

Daring Do, who immediately knew her fortuneless rescuers, suppressed a sarcastic sigh.

Ahuizotl came several times a day to make sardonic remarks, but never put a claw on anypony – such must have been the boss's orders. Obviously, Ranhorn wanted to interrogate them first and get information. Ahuizotl had never been really intelligent, and from his remarks Twilight, having added two and two, easily deduced two important facts: Ranhorn indeed wasn't anywhere around at the moment – he had left Equestria and departed to an unknown destination – and Ahuizotl, the redneck that he was, had no idea about her own powers as an alicorn and a Princess. She hoped that Ranhorn himself knew nothing about her either. Sooner or later somepony would, of course, enlighten him, but now she needed time.

They spent three days in their chamber. Twilight did her best to cheer up her friends, but, seeing their growing despair, was starting to feel dejected. She needed time to crack Ranhorn's spell, but thinking what its author might be doing in the wide world she couldn't help being ill at ease. Yet, they were treated relatively well and even got food, and to guard them Ahuizotl had appointed his usual feline five – he must have known nothing about Fluttershy's skills. Before the day was done, the "guards" were eating out of Fluttie's hoofs, and definitely presented no danger. On the fourth night Twilight managed to decipher the guarding spell, and the eight friends, covered by darkness, successfully left the castle.

Twilight, weakened by doing so much magic, gladly gave her harness to Daring Do, who could fly as well as Rainbow. Fluttie was excused also – after all, it was she who kept the animals at bay till the last moment, persuading them not to harm her friends. Once she even had to use the Stare – the white kitten was unexpectedly obstinate. As a result, the poor thing, who could barely fly as it was, couldn't lift a wing from exhaustion.

The chariot, borne by the two heroines, flew faster than wind, but very soon they heard the sound of a chase. Twilight immediately recognized the legs full of holes and the green, translucent mane. Crysalis! So that's why Ranhorn had left Equestria – he was away recruiting true professionals to his team! Where was he now – in Canterlot, brainwashing the volatile Discord, or in the Crystal Empire, freeing Sombra from his icy prison? Such a prospect was completely disheartening for Twilight, and Crysalis was already bombing the chariot with her green beams. Since they had met last, she had weakened a lot, but was still stronger than Twilight, and soon it started looking like the battle of good and evil was over and not on the side of the good guys.

But then a protective blue aura surrounded the chariot giving Twilight a rest, and two magical beams, strong and fresh, added themselves to hers. She recognized the colors of magic auras belonging to her brother and sister-in-law and cheered up, striking with a double force. Crysalis withdrew.

**Chapter 4 – Ruined hopes**

'Thanks for coming after us,' muttered Twilight.

'You're welcome, sis,' answered the unusually serious Shining Armor. 'I'm in your debt too, and for now the balance is still on your side. Just remember how many times you rescued me when I was in trouble!'

'I remember!' Twilight winced, for she hated praise. 'You'll have an opportunity to settle your debts before we are through with all this. If we are, ever, of which I'm no longer sure. Just look below – nothing but ashes! Ranhorn doesn't want to waste time on trifles and recruits every villain in the book. I won't be surprised if he is already using grown dragons as his escort. And if it's true that Elements of Harmony have no power over him, what are we to do then?'

'I wish I knew,' Shining sighed.

The land of Equestria under the two chariots flying on parallel courses really looked heart-breaking. Scorched forests, ruined towns and villages, hungry ponies roaming around, totally lost about what to do – that was how the friends saw their beloved country. They tried not to look downwards, but sometimes they couldn't help it, and then hot tears started burning their eyes. And over and over again they swore to defeat Ranhorn, no matter how strong he believed himself to be. It wouldn't be their first time, after all!

Flying above their dear Ponyville, now reduced to ashes, they did their best not to look at it, but they saw Canterlot from a great distance and saw at once that Ranhorn had been there. The way the palace looked, usually so shining and glorious, was enough. But where were Celestia and Luna? Could they have been captured again? What had happened to the alicorn power if any villain could so easily vanquish it?

Only now the ponies noticed that for some time they hadn't seen proper day or night. Both heavenly bodies hung at the horizon, only half visible. Suddenly someone started juggling with them, but that didn't last long. As if obeying an imperative command the unknown hooligan put the sun and the moon back.

Only Discord could do this, and Twilight's heart sank. If Discord were on their side, he would have taken responsibility for night and day to leave the miserable ponies this one little piece of normalcy. Instead, he was entertaining himself, just like in those days Twilight was trying to forget. So…?

'I need to get there!' Twilight uttered. 'Don't even try to dissuade me. And don't even think of going with me – such a crowd will be noticed and grabbed at once. I'll sneak there alone and find out what has become of the Princesses. You keep the chest safe and take care of each other.'

The friends descended and set up a camp in the Everfree forest not far away from the old castle of the Two Sisters. Twilight covered them with an invisibility spell and another one, very similar, she put on herself, making it so that she would still be visible to her true friends. Under such protection she went to Canterlot.

She found Celestia and Luna in the caves beneath Canterlot where Crysalis had imprisoned her once. A spell wouldn't let them leave, but Twilight could enter and exit freely – the spell must have been personalized. Luna slept in daytime, as was her habit, but Celestia sat beside her sleepless, deep in sorrow. Her dazzling white coat was stained with mud; her gorgeous mane hung in greasy flocks. Her powerful horn was helpless, bound by a blocking spell.

'I owe you many apologies, Twilight' she muttered at seeing her favorite student. 'I'm so guilty and so sorry! I should have told you. A thousand years before you were born, Equestria was a lousy place, and unnumbered villains swarmed here. My sister and I imprisoned them in Tartar or turned them to stone nearly every day. I knew that in a thousand years the magic holding them in place would gradually weaken, and they will start coming again, one after another. And I knew that Luna and I wouldn't be able to beat them even if I free her from the Nightmare Moon curse. We have lost our connection with the Elements, and we couldn't regain it. A great many will come, and nopony knows in how many days or years another ruthless enemy will break free. That's why I was so desperately looking for somepony just as capable, brave and selfless as we were when we were young, somepony who would be able to save Equestria. Sunset Shimmer bitterly disappointed me, but when I found you I rejoiced. Your birth was providential, Twilight. But it would be unfair to expect you to fight evil all alone, which is why I insisted on your making friends from the start. That is also why I encouraged Cadance's marriage to your brother. She descends from the powerful rulers of the Crystal Empire; she is young and her powers are many. She will be an inestimable helper for you, Twilight. But I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to scare you.'

The mention of Sunset Shimmer completely spoiled Twilight's mood. She was trying hard to forget that brief adventure in a parallel world where she was surrounded by creatures she couldn't understand or get used to, the loss of her normal appearance, and the hardships accompanying her adaptation to a completely different life. She would rather fight and defeat any villains imaginable than go through the mirror once again. It was obviously useless to wait for any help from Celestia. When she remembered her previous adventures, she had to admit that Cadance really could help when it was critical, but Celestia and Luna were for the most part just spectators, and she and her friends had most of the time solved their problems all by themselves. And she felt that the reason wasn't just the loss of their connection with the Elements. The Royal sisters had lost something else, something more important, but Twilight couldn't figure out what it was.

She promised her tutor to free her at all costs and soon left the half-ruined Canterlot. Counting on Elements wasn't really a good strategy this time – she needed another solution. On her way back she briefly visited Zecora's house.

**Chapter 5 – The solution**

The Everfree forest had escaped destruction so far, unlike the rest of Equestria. Either Ranhorn couldn't beat its magic, or saw it as a potential ally. Zecora's little house was completely intact, and the hostess easily saw Twilight under her protective spell, which meant that she hadn't betrayed them and was a friend. This was nice to know after receiving so mach bad news lately. Before flying here, Twilight had roamed a little along the streets of the half-ruined Canterlot listening to the talk of the scared local residents, who for the most part hid in cellars and reluctantly went outside. They talked only in whispers, and Twilight had to use the sound-amplifying spell. Apart from hearing many other things, Twilight managed to eavesdrop when two Canterlot ponies talked about Discord. As she had suspected, he once again couldn't resist the temptation. This dude wouldn't learn his lesson anytime soon, that was for sure. And, apparently, among those accompanying the black cloud spitting fire and destruction the ponies saw a weird-looking unicorn who was suspiciously like Sombra.

Twilight was afraid to trust anypony. But Zecora… she is on their side, and she is a strong ally. Perhaps she had a potion for her? Not so long ago, when evil seeds so inopportunely sprouted, one of her potions helped a lot.

Zecora, as always, talked in rhymes – nothing could change that habit of hers.

Many potions splendid in my home you will find,

But the one is nowhere you seek in your mind.

Neither friendship nor love will the enemy fear,

But combined their strike will make him disappear.

After that they drank sweet grass tea and shared news. Zecora looked calm, and her inner serenity was soon transmitted to Twilight, who had been nearly desperate. The presence of the wise zebra had always been a great consolation to her when life was hard, giving her back her belief in her own strengths. Or was it the tea?

Suddenly, Twilight felt very sleepy. She rose from the table, but, whatever she did, she couldn't stand on her legs or keep her eyes open. Twilight was ashamed of such a weakness, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her legs gave way, and the young Princess helplessly sank onto the floor and was asleep.

The strong zebra carefully tossed her with her head, and then Twilight was on her back. Zecora carried her tenderly to the couch. Several times during the following hours, waking up for a second or two, Twilight saw a striped head, bowed as if for a prayer, and heard strange mumbling in an unknown language. Then sleep prevailed over her again.

Having awoken in the morning (Twilight now used a silver clock she kept in her saddle bag – Rarity's gift – to tell morning from evening and day from night) she felt unusually fresh and strong, her legs ready to gallop, her wings longing to fly. Having thanked Zecora for her hospitality Twilight quickly galloped towards the camp, but then remembered the protective spell and soared into the sky.

It took her about an hour to decipher the new riddle of the poetical zebra when she returned. The solution was obvious – in order to win over Ranhorn they had to use the chest and the Crystal Heart at the same time. This discovery scared Cadance a lot – she didn't fancy depriving her Empire of the only protective artifact. But there was no choice.

**Chapter 6 – Discord in the enemy's camp**

Discord looked at the scorched land under his wing with misery. The reign of Chaos didn't look exactly like this to him in his imagination. The landscape he observed below wasn't at all like the giant rabbits chewing giant apples and the clouds consisting of cotton candy, the pleasant fragments of his recent memorable improvisations. Yes, he had always been a naughty boy, but a merry one, and Ranhorn had left him little in the line of merrymaking. And where was dear Fluttershy now? After the second betrayal in one week she wouldn't forgive him, of that he was certain. Twilight wouldn't, either… assuming anypony would be left to forgive or not forgive him after Ranhorn had completed his plans. Compared to him, Tirek was but a cute fluffy bunny. Oh, by the way, why had not Ranhorn invited him to join the team? They probably never hit it off because of some row or another that had happened a thousand years before. Or was Ranhorn simply afraid to go near Tartar?

Crysalis didn't look too optimistic either. She had let herself to be involved in this shady enterprise alone, without her minions – on Ranhorn's terms – and now she could no longer understand what she had expected to gain from it. She needed Equestria as a source of food for herself and her subjects – a source of love. But there was no room for love among the tears and the gnashing of teeth filling the burnt out towns and villages. Having no other victim on whom to vent her frustration she kicked Sombra hard when they all went down for the night's rest.

'Move your flank away! It's my place!' she growled at the peacefully snoring unicorn.

'Grrrrr! ' Sombra replied, having, as usual, few words to use. He couldn't understand who had awoken him so inappropriately and couldn't be bothered to find out. Instead, he slapped Discord, and in five minutes a lovely fight was taking place among Ranhorn's subordinates.

'Stop it, you morons!' roared Ranhorn, and his employees calmed down for a little while, but in an hour it was repeated all over again. This time Discord started it – being a true Spirit of Chaos he rather liked the method Crysalis had invented.

Ranhorn had to tie all three of them to trees. Powerful villains, who had all nearly succeeded in conquering Equestria in their own time, found this treatment humiliating and got sore. In an hour, having forgotten their own quarrels, they were merrily gossiping about their "unfair" boss. Of course, in his presence they wouldn't have dared to do so, but he had departed somewhere again, alone, very conveniently.

Ranhorn came back in 24 hours, and no longer alone – he brought Ahuizotl with him. Compared to his other aides, this freak, incapable of the simplest magic, looked pathetic and had to keep himself to himself – the others didn't accept him into their company and often bullied him mercilessly and subjected him to practical jokes. And Ranhorn had no time for disciplining his team: his mind was too preoccupied with the new information received from Ahuizotl about a "purple pony with a horn and with wings". This alicorn, having appeared out of nowhere – Ahuizotl the redneck wasn't even acquainted with the term "alicorn" – judging by the later events had easily cracked his, Ranhorn's, protective spell, and this turn of events wasn't too promising. This purple pony had to be found urgently.

Crysalis and Sombra had told him a lot of things about Cadance, whom, alas, Ranhorn had missed also, but they both remembered a wingless Twilight, and so they didn't connect her in their thought with the new alicorn. Besides, the offence was still fresh, and they weren't too eager to help their boss with his investigations. Discord, whatever he was asked, only grinned. And time was running short, and it was no longer possible to postpone the final battle.

**Chapter 7 — The Crystal Heart**

Shining Armor and Cadance decided that only two of them would go to the Crystal Empire to get the Crystal Heart. They did so for the same reason why Twilight went alone to Canterlot - a small group is more mobile and harder to spot. Until the two magic artifacts are combined, the friends planned just to play hide and seek with the enemy - since it would be enough for Ranhorn to capture just one pony out of the mane six, who were connected with one of the Elements, and their plan would be irreversibly ruined. Should the situation get critical, Daring Do was prepared to sacrifice herself to save the rest of the team, since she wasn't connected with any Element.

In the days since their escape she really befriended Rainbow Dash, who had finally freed herself from obsequious adoration of her idol. After all, her own great deeds were comparable to Daring's. Alike both in their look and in their characters, they soon became like sisters to each other. Daring understood that this adventure wasn't for a book. The stakes were too high, and, besides, she wasn't the titular character this time. But she had promised Rainbow that she would come often to visit her, should they both make it out of this mess alive.

She also became very close with Spike. The baby dragon talked to the new team member with excitement, telling her all about the past adventures of the six friends and not forgetting about emphasizing his own role now and again. So, Daring looked at her new friends with growing respect. Living practically at the southern border of Equestria, surrounded by her own local enemies, she had had little idea of what was going on to the north from her hut. The only northerner she ever talked to was her publisher, and they never discussed anything except the terms of the contract for publishing one book or another. To think what she had missed while continuously messing about with the dreadfully boring Ahuizotl!

Twilight, who had no choice but to become the leader of the little group, had no time for new friends or relationships. The words of Celestia that designated her fate as eternal battle with evil haunted her. How many more such Ranhorns was she to meet on her way before Equestria would be able to breathe without fear again? Would she be able to defeat this one to begin with? Celestia never told her how she and her sister had dealt with Ranhorn a thousand years previously.

Besides, she had to assume the duty of the main guard of their camp. Already a couple of times she had magically felt the approach of the enemy's spies and at the last moment teleported their tents to another part of the Everfree forest. She had virtually no time to sleep these days and she couldn't understand what kept her on her legs. Was it Zecora's herbal tea or her own subconscious magic? She couldn't say, but fatigue didn't exist for her anymore. Her friends, who were taking turns to sleep, looked at her with apprehension but never dared to voice their worries.

Meanwhile, Shining and Cadance were approaching the borders of their own kingdom. They were afraid to see ruins, but the Empire shined, as usual. Ranhorn hasn't reached it yet, but using the Crystal Heart the citizens had already repelled one Sombra's attack and anticipated others with dread. The Prince and the Princess who had left their Empire in such a time weren't particularly welcome here now, and their idea to take the Crystal Heart - their only protection - away nearly caused a riot. In vain Cadance explained over and over again how important it was to connect the two magical artifacts - the crystal ponies were stubborn and refused to let her go anywhere near the Heart. And Cadance, the kind soul that she was, didn't want to apply violence to her long-suffering subjects.

Finally, having left her husband to guard the Empire, Cadance flew back to the camp to seek advice from Twilight and her group. After listening to her sister-in-law Twilight said in low voice, but quite decisively, 'In this case, the only way is to take the chest to the Crystal Empire. Ranhorn will appear there sooner or later.'

They took the chest there in no time. Twilight and Cadance both harnessed themselves to join Rainbow and Daring, so the magic chariot flew across the sky faster than ever. But the long-expected guests arrived just an hour later - Ranhorn's spies never slept.

**Chapter 8 — The battle**

The Heart and the chest with all the keys stood ready. Just in case, the friends left Spike in Cadance's rooms to wait till it was all over - this battle wasn't for children. The dragon wasn't too happy about this decision, but had to obey. When Ranhorn approached, Twilight and her friends were ready to activate the chest by turning all keys at once, and Shining Armor and Cadance were going to start the Heart with their combined spell of love. But Ranhorn, apparently, guessed their plan and with a powerful blast of magical wind scattered the artifacts. The crystal ponies skeltered away chased by Sombra, while five Twilight's friends rushed after him, and Daring Do, as usual, had to deal with Ahuizotl. These two used swords for their fight and obviously concentrated on their past conflicts and mutual longing for revenge. They paid little attention to the all-important events taking place around them.

Ranhorn, in his black storm-cloud form, acted as an observer, certain of a quick victory. He has completed his most important quest - to find the missing alicorns. Now it was just a matter of time.

Five brave ponies spun around Sombra on land and in the air doing their best to confuse him while he threw black crystals around him. From time to time Shining Armor joined this group, but then he would again leave to help his wife and sister.

Twilight and Cadance fought against Crysalis. Discord pretended to be everywhere in turn, but Twilight, who knew him in-and-out, knew that he was just amusing himself. What was his game now? She couldn't afford to think about it much: Crysalis had almost hit her at least twice by now, and only her brother's perfect timing in creating a protective field had saved her from being seriously crippled.

The battle lingered. Two hours had passed, and Ranhorn decided to take a nap and interfere only if there were no change within another hour or two. After all, they all had complained so many times about the absence of good entertainment, and he was exhausted having destroyed most of Equestria. Shining no longer wanted to observe the stalemate situation and made an attempt at grabbing the Crystal Heart, but there was nopony to run for the chest. Then Twilight remembered Spike. Leaving Cadance to repel her ex-double's attacks alone, she surreptitiously retrieved her bronze bell and rang it, hoping to summon the baby dragon. But someone much larger answered her summons, and he was holding something under his arm.

'You've called me, so here I am,' said Discord, laughing. 'You didn't believe that I had betrayed our friendship again, did you? I joined Ranhorn as a blind, just so when it gets critical...'

'Gimme this!' Twilight pulled the chest away from him. Now they needed to bring everypony together, but her friends were still busy fighting. And then, suddenly, Discord snapped his clawed fingers, and Crysalis and Sombra stopped their attacks.

'They were waiting for my signal,' explained Discord looking self-satisfied. 'Ranhorn was a bad boss. No sense of humor at all!'

Now Shining Armor could easily grab the Heart, unhindered. Ranhorn, asleep in the sky, didn't even stir. To avoid another scattering of the artifacts, Twilight decided to put the Heart inside the chest, which behaved as if it had been waiting for it and acquired the heart shape too, thus accommodating the friendly subject. Eight ponies took their positions and started both magical things at once. And then, at last, the short-legged Spike came running.

Such bright radiance emitted by two magical artifacts at once had never been seen in Equestria before. Northern lights merged with rainbow formed an all-triumphant beam and the black cloud named Ranhorn, yelling, disappeared inside a huge swirl. Crysalis and Sombra, awkwardly standing by, mumbled, 'Don't hit us, we'll go now,' and then Crysalis flew away and became a momentary spark at the horizon, while Sombra turned, like his boss, into a black shadow, crawled into a crack in the ice. Discord without changing his usual gate or his sarcastic voice produced a tray of sandwiches out of nowhere and invited everypony to tea. 'Party!' yelled Pinkie Pie… and then they all laughed, and just Daring Do at some distance continued to thrash her adversary with a sword until it was clear that he was quite prepared to give up and skedaddle.

**Epilogue**

The magical chest, as they found out later, had incredible abilities. Not only could it fight and conquer the strongest enemies, but also, it could restore everything they had ruined. Just as a few days before burnt books from Twilight's library had risen from the ashes, now the entire Equestria was rising, and, wherever the magic radiance reached, houses once reduced to ashes stood undamaged once again and the trees that had been black became green, while the once sad colts and fillies beamed with smiles. Now Crysalis could have found a lot of food here, but she was far away, in the land of changelings where she lay on her royal bed in melancholy and just muttered through her teeth, 'you'll hear about me again, ponies of Equestria'.

Celestia, her magic successfully restored, hurriedly groomed herself with spells: she had no time for a royal bath. She needed to deliver an address to the rejoicing ponies and to insert more stained glass in the windows of her palace. Silent Luna stood nearby looking at her big sister with an enigmatic expression that made Celestia wince.

Daring Do, for the first time attending a Gracious Speech in Canterlot, felt a bit awkward. She was homesick, and Ahuizotl was definitely making more evil plans, so she was needed at home. But she couldn't wriggle out of the feast, and Rainbow Dash just had to introduce Daring to her another idol, Spitfire. And, somewhat at a distance, Twilight stood looking modest and a little sad again, having taken her crown off, as usual, immediately after the ceremony.

The little heroine who had defeated evil once again was wondering what the morning of the coming day had in store for her.


End file.
